Life at the Top: always pretty?
by Imail786
Summary: Massie: After breezing through her exams, she is finally ready for her long awaited holiday: sand, sun, and … no boys. But is she regretting the Boy Fast? No one can tell what lies behind those oversized Chanel sunglasses. Kristen: Forced to miss out on t
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Block Guesthouse

Saturday

12:23pm

Claire glared at herself in the ornate guilt mirror. Eyes two slices of cucumber, skin pale, pale, creamy white. She removed a cucumber and squinted, one-eyed, at the instructions on the back of the MAC face mask packet. After a minute she rinsed off the pulpy remains of the cucumber, and the rest of the failing face mask. Her face was not 'rejuvenated, shining and smooth'. It was simply the same old Claire that stared right back at her, her face absurdly round amidst her wisps of blond hair.

She trudged back to her room, still dressed in the grubby Mickey Mouse pyjamas her aunt had sent over last Christmas. As if she was still five years old.

'Claire! Get down here!'

She jumped out of her reverie at the sound of her name.

'OKAY!' she screamed.

She skipped down the flowery-patterned stairs and plonked herself down on the old saggy sofa they had kept from Florida.

'So, what is it?'

'WELL, Kendra phoned us earlier about their holiday. It's all set. Massie's going to the Bahamas!'

'What? You mean the Clique's going to the Bahamas, right?'

'Well, Massie, Dylan and Alicia are.'

'Oh yeah.' She'd forgotten about OCD's new ah-noyying scholarship protocol, and how Kristen had to attend two weeks of summer school. Then she saw the catch. 'What about ME?!'

'Er..well..' Jay Lyon looked over at his wife for support. 'The thing is, we can't let you go on holiday without a responsible adult with you.'

'Why NAWT?!'

'Look, darling, you'll understand when you're a parent.'

'What will I understand?!'

'Claire! Don't answer back!'

No amount of acting experience could have caused Claire to hide her anger, her sheer outrage.

'I'LL ANSWER BACK UNTIL I GET WHAT I WANT! AND I WANT TO GO ON HOLIDAY WITH THE CLIQUE!'

And with that, she flounced back up to her bedroom, slammed the door, and nestled herself, sobbing, in her body shape still imprinted on her soft bed from her lie-in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Block Estate

Massie's bedroom

Saturday

1:05pm

'Hmmm…Bean, what do you think? The cream cardigan, or the black one?

Bean whimpered in reply and trotted off.

'Fine then.'

She cast her glance over her Massie-quin, the life-size mannequin of her, which she used to plan outfits. So far, she had selected her new silky Prada ballet flats and cream-coloured miniskirt, teamed with a plain black Petit Bateau tank top. She finally decided on the cream cashmere cardigan when her intercom rang.

'Miss Block, your bath is ready,' she announce, in a tired flat voice.

'Thanks, Inez.'

She slipped into her pink silk dressing gown and fluffy sheepskin slippers and padded over to her bathroom. The sweet scent of tropical fruits and the sea drifted over to her. She settled down into the perfumed-waters and pressed a button. Bubbles erupted under the water and relaxed her instantly.

Yesterday, the last day of school, she had watched the LBRs while silent satisfaction spread like a warm glow under her skin she watched girls of all shapes and sizes in last year's Sevens, while she awaited Isaac in her True Religion cut-offs, light wash. In the morning her mother had announced the news she had been awaiting: the plane tickets had been booked, in their private jet, ah-bviously, to the Bahamas, for a month with her friends. Her parents had also hinted at a 'surprise' awaiting them.

Her pleasure at this news was not lessened by the fact that Kristen would not be able to come for half the time, or that she was only going to the Bahamas, which wasn't really such a big deal. But her parents had said she could spend however much she wanted on holiday clothes, and that _was _a big deal.

So she had organized a mega-shopping spree with her friends, and she was leaving with Isaac right after she had gotten ready. She was mega-excited, as they had decided to skip the traditional Friday sleepover, and so were all wide awake for a day at the mall.

After she had slipped on her clothes she dialled Claire. She picked up after fifteen rings.

'What?!'

'Um, hey, Kuh-laire, are you ready?'

'No! I just had a fight with my parents!'

Massie couldn't help feeling happy at her friend's misfortune.

'Well, hurry up!'

'OKAY I WILL!'

'Kuh-laire? Are you a bull?'

'No…'

'Then stop snorting at me!' Massie hung up. And felt much better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Rivera Estate

Foyer

Saturday

2:13pm

Alicia slid one tanned, skinny wrist up to her eye with feigned indifference. _2:13pm. _

Where were they? Massie, and Claire, were due to turn up at 2pm! Thirteen minutes was a record. She slid of the deluxe hardwood chair, polished to a sheen by Joyce, and got out her new iPhone.

'Massie! Where are you?'

'Hey Leesh. We're just setting out now… sorry, Kuh-Laire was acting like a TOTAL LBR about some little fight with her parents…so we'll be there soon! See ya!'

Alicia hung up and fiddled with the tangle of gold bracelets on her arm. And then she saw her mother.

She was usually dazzling; a natural Hispanic with long, swirling dark brown hair and a twang to her accent. Yet now she looked like a wreck. Tears had smudged her mascara and she was wearing a tattered bathing robe over yoga pants and sports bra.

'Mom, what's wrong?' whispered Alicia, shocked at her mother's dishevelled appearance.

'Oh, Leeshy-Baby!'

Alicia cringed as her mother enveloped her in a bear-hug, and wrinkled her nose at her strong perfume.

'Your Grandmother, bless her, is ill! So ill Leeshy, oh what will we DO?!'

Alicia had met her grandmother on two occasions, and disliked her at both. Still, she sent money at Christmas and on her birthday, so Alicia didn't want her to DIE!

'Oh, I'm sorry, Mom.'

'Well, I'm gonna….gonna have to go to Santa Fe next week, for as long as it takes for my Mama to get better!'

'OK. I'll send my love to her from the Bahamas!'

'Oh Leeshy Darling, please come with me! Your grandmother, she would appreciate it so, and…'

'No, I'm sorry, no.'

'Consider the offer! She has a huge townhouse, swimming pool…'

Just then Alicia heard the beep of Massie's limo. 'Mom, I'll talk to you later, my ride is here, so bye!'

Alicia walked casually (she never ran) down the steps into the limo, smiled back at her Mom and sped away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back of Massie's limo

Saturday

2:40pm

'Ehmagawd girls! I am SO excited for the holidays!' screeched Dylan hugging everyone as she slid into the limo. Her hat flew off with the excitement and everyone stopped, staring at the mass of blond curls.

'Eh. Ma. GAWD!' they screamed. Dylan, expecting this, smiled sheepishly and burped.

'Ew, DYLAN!' they laughed.

'So, why dye your hair? And why make it such a secret?' chuckled Alicia.

'Oh…ya know… just randomly…'murmured Dylan. She could NAWT tell everyone about the rumour that the Briarwood boys like blond hair, for whatever amount of gossip points. Not with the Boy Fast going on!

'Ahem,' said Massie, ah-nnoyed that all the attention was on Dylan. 'So, today, is a very important day,' she announced, when everybody was listening. 'We have to find uber-cool oufits for the fun month we're about to have! It's holiday time gals!'

'Whoo!' everyone cheered. Except Kristen.

'Ughhhh… two more weeks of school! Why do your parents subject you to such torture?!' hollered Dylan.

Claire and Kristen exchanged a knowing glance. Claire was the only one who knew about Kristen's scholarship.

'Same reason why you dyed your hair. Randomly,' said Kristen firmly, an uncharacteristic glint of steel edging into her voice.

'It is SO unfair. I mean, I'm like thirteen years old. Old enough to take care of myself!' muttered Claire to herself, in the window seat, her preferred seating position in the limo. She banged her head against the window and groaned.

'Hey, Kuh-laire! Are you a mouse?' asked Massie, slyly.

'I think you know the answer to that question,' answered Claire quickly.

'Then why are you squeaking to yourself?' Everyone dissolved in peals of giggles. But Massie could sense that everyone wasn't in the mood for a holiday.

'M'kay, outfit ratings!' shouted Alicia.

'I'll be first,' said Kristen, sullenly. The rest of the Clique huddled together, eyeing her Juicy Couture hot pink shorts and pale pink Aeropostale T-shirt. Over the top she was wearing a ratty grey cardigan that said 'Wal-Mart' on the rather obvious label sticking out of the side. She wore her old muddy pink and white Pumas.

'We heart the shorts,' Massie announced. 'Take off the cardigan and it's an…8.1!'

Kristen quickly stuffed it into her old black Prada messenger bag, along with the other reject clothing that her mother thought she wore everywhere (she had quickly changed in the limo.)

Next, it was Dylan's turn. She was wearing a fashionable beret fresh from Paris, to hide her curls (which were scraped into a bun.) Her bright blue cowboy boots were worn over her Rock Couture grey skinny jeans, and she was wearing a Gucci dark blue cardigan over the top, slightly unbuttoned to reveal a flowery spaghetti strap top underneath.

'I love the beret. So…' Massie whispered with Alicia… '8.8!'

'Thanks!' said Dylan, slurping the banana smoothie that her cook had prepared for her.

'Okay, me!' shrieked Alicia. She wore her long dark brown hair down, shimmering and shiny, and a pale pink dress over black leggings, and Marc Jacobs sandals.

'Wow, Leesh,' said Kristen, with a sidelong glance at Massie. 'I'd say 10, for sure.'

'Kristen, are you mad? No one can get a 10 apart from an alpha!' whispered Massie. 'It's a 9.3, Alicia, good try,' Massie said in her normal voice.

Alicia raised her eyebrows and chirpily said, 'Okay, Massie, why don't we rate you?' She smiled sweetly at her alpha.

Massie pouted and struck a pose, exposing her good side to her friends.

'I'd say that was a 9.5!' said Dylan, unable to not heart the cream skirt.

'Kuh-laire! It's your turn!' Claire wore an old Gap hoodie, and Target jeans. Her Keds were striped blue and black. Her hair was pulled back messily, but not cool messily, into a low ponytail.

'Oh…Claire…sorry…that's a 6.'

Silence ensued until Isaac pulled into Westchester Shopping Mall's parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Westchester Shopping Mall

Ralph Lauren Outlet

4:36pm

'Wow, that really suits you,' said the personal shopping assistant, gazing admiringly at Massie. 'Your swimsuit really SUITS you! Haha!' She chuckled at her own joke. What an LBR, thought Massie.

After an hour of trying-on swimsuits, most of the Clique was stuck between two choices.

'Let's just get all of them!' said Massie, in a fit of generosity. After all, she needed the Clique on her side to have a fun vacation.

The only person not joining in the fun was Claire. She had hardly glanced at anything since they had entered the store. 'What's the point?' she'd say. 'My parents won't let me come.' She was finally persuaded by everyone to buy a sexy yellow and green bikini, accentuating Claire's slight build.

'Ehmagawd Kristen! Look!' whispered Alicia into her ear. Kristen looked. And saw the HAWT-est boy in the history of HAWT boys. He had a mess of raven black hair and the hugest brown eyes. And he was ogling at her in the revealing bikini she was trying on. Kristen smiled at him, shyly. Massie was at the counter, handing over her credit card, so didn't see. He smiled back and walked away.

'Who WAS that?' Kristen asked Alicia.

'I think that's … I think that's … Ehmagawd! I know!' replied Alicia, grimacing.

'Who? WHO?' asked Kristen, in an urgent whisper.

'It's Paulo. Paulo Ridgeway.'

'Paulo.' Kristen tried out the name. 'I like it!'

'He's my cousin,' said Alicia.

'Oh. Never mind then!' said Kristen quickly, though she knew who she would hang out with once the Clique had gone on vacation…after all, some things could nawt be done with a bunch of girlfriends. (sorry fifi… kinda adapted your line!)

And Kristen was so not ready to boy-fast.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Block Guesthouse

The living room

Saturday

6pm

'Claire? You back already?'

Claire shuffled her way into the living room, keeping her gaze on the ground. She had decided to play the part of the angelic little girl- she figured, that way, she stood more of a chance of winning over her parents.

'Yes, Mummy. Listen…I'm sorry about what'

'No, you listen darling. I'm sorry about what happened too, but it isn't going to change my mind. Though I have decided to come to an agreement about your holiday, so just hear me out.'

Claire perked up at the sound of hope. 'Anything, anything!' she hollered.

'Well, since we think you need an adult with you, then I'm coming. And your Dad. And…'

Claire stopped listening. This could nawt be happening. How could she bear to face the girls at OCD after this? Especially since she'd worked so hard to get a good reputation, and made popular friends.

'…and Todd.'

Claire screamed. No way, she thought. No frickin' way.

Just at that moment Kendra Block, hand in hand with her daughter Massie, strolled casually into the room.

'Hey Judi!' she called. 'How are you?' The two women kissed. Massie and Claire smiled shyly at each other. They all helped themselves to seats at the old oak table.

'Well, I hear from Massie that there's a little issue with this nice holiday we planned for the girls,' started Kendra. 'And I've been thinking…you're absolutely right. How can we get the girls, these newly-turned teenagers go all the way to the Bahamas, absolutely on their own? Well, apart from the servants of course.' She winked and the two women chuckled.

'Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking, Kendra.'

'I know. So what me and my husband have decided is that… you, your husband and Todd can come too. Stay in a different hotel of course. That way, I'll know that my daughter and her friends are safe and sound!'

'That sounds perfect Kendra. Absolutely perfect! I can't wait to get my dance moves sorted out, my swimsuits…maybe you can organize a special suite for me and my husband? It's been a while since…' started Judi, staring wistfully at the ceiling.

'MOM! Enough with the details already!' shrieked Claire, jumping up and clapping a hand over her mother's mouth.

'Right. Well I'd better get to my Tai-Chi class. It starts in ten minutes. Massie, honey, you can stay with Claire for a while, right? Well, bye then.' Kendra bent over and planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead, and waved goodbye to Claire and Judi. Then she sauntered out of the room, hips swaying in time to an imaginary beat in her head.

Claire sighed, her brain whirring alive with thoughts. Why does my mother, my podgy, far-from-beautiful mother, have to come with me on my first holiday alone with my friends? Why does she always have to mess up everything? She motioned to Massie and they crept up the stairs to Claire's room.

As soon they entered it, Claire slammed the door and lay face down on her still messed-up bed. Massie sighed and turned on the stereo. 'I love it when you call…I love it when you call…I love it when you call, but you never call at 2ll..' blasted out at maximum volume.

Todd burst into the room, turned off the stereo, and glared at Massie and Claire. He was wearing a new black button-down, slightly un-buttoned to reveal a sliver of pale, white chest. Perched on his arm was a short girl with blond hair, razor-straight, layered and pushed back in a sexy manner. She had almond-shaped emerald eyes and her cheeks had just the right amount of red.

'Hey.' She extended her right hand, nails perfectly manicured.

'Hi,' replied Massie, awestruck, though obviously she didn't show her admiration for this girl, a few years younger than her, yet more perfect than she would ever be.

'I'm Tanya. Todd's girlfriend,' she continued, voice sugar-sweet with a slight coat of soft honey.

Claire sat up in bed, mouth wide open. Girlfriend? GIRLFRIEND? She wasn't even sure if she had a boyfriend anymore, and here was her little brother with a HAWT girl perched at his side. Something was wrong with the world.

'She'll be coming with us when we go the Bahamas. Mom asked. It's cool,' said Todd, trying to look casual about it, when inside he was teeming with excitement. He gazed down at Tanya's denim miniskirt, red boob tube and pointy-toed red court shoes. 'Well, see you around, gals.' Then they walked out of the room, arms around each other, Tanya's head resting on Todd's shoulder.

Massie and Claire waited until they were out of earshot and then burst into giggles. Tanya and Todd! Then Massie stopped. And realized. Tanya was Duh-livia's little sister! Ehmagawd, she thought. MEGA gossip points. But secretly, she felt threatened by this perfect diva. She slid down her Chanel sunglasses, picked up her Prada clutch, hugged Claire quickly, then walked to her own bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Block estate

Massie's bedroom

6:21pm

Massie smiled slowly as her MacBook whirred into life with tinkly music. It was time to chat.

MASSIEKUR: Hey guys!

SEXYSPORTSBABE: Massie!

HOLAGURL: Massie! What's up?

MASSIEKUR: You'll never guess. Olivia's little sister is coming with us on the holiday!

HOLAGURL: NO!

MASSIEKUR: You'd better believe it!

SEXYSPORTSBABE: But y? N watz her name?

MASSIEKUR: Tanya. She's Todd's grlfrend!

HOLAGURL: HE has a girlfriend? Like, mega gossip points!

MASSIEKUR: Actually, it's not TOO big a deal. I mean, she's what, 10?

SEXYSPORTSBABE: Yeah.

MASSIEKUR: Anyway, I so CANNOT wait for the surprise my parents have got in store for us!

HOLAGURL: Surprise?

MASSIEKUR: Oh yeah, we'll get it on the private jet plane!

SEXYSPORTSBABE: Too bad I won't BE on the jet plane…

SEXYSPORTSBABE has left the conversation.

HOLAGURL: Kristen is being SO unreasonable nowadays.

MASSIEKUR: Too right. And so is Kuh-laire. Have you packed yet?

HOLAGURL: Uh huh. Did it as SOON as I came back from the mall. You?

MASSIEKUR: Kinda. Well, not really. Better get back to it!

HOLAGURL: Bye! Xxx

MASSIEKUR: Yeah, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 9am, sharp. Am so excited!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Block Guesthouse

Entrance hall

8:37am

'Hey, you ready yet, darling?' called Claire's mother, her harsh accented voice drifting up through the pine floors of the Guesthouse.

'Er… almost!' Just then Massie drifted into the open door of the Guesthouse.

'Why, hello Massie! I am just sooo excited for this holiday! It'll be mega-cool, hanging out with you young, fresh girls. Wow, nice outfit!' cooed Judi, staring at Massie.

Massie smiled sweetly, and swiped her Cherry Mint Glossip Girl lip gloss across her lips, freshly delivered that morning. She wore a half-sleeved polka-dotted cashmere dress from Barneys. Tightly fitted, it showed off her slim body. A silk red wrap was wrapped around her shoulders. Chanel sunglasses perched on top of her freshly styled straight hair. She wore exclusive Havaiana flip flops, made especially for her. Her white Coach leather slouch bag was slung over her shoulder, the latest in style.

'Hey, Todd, Claire, Tanya, get down here! Tanya was staying the night so we could get an early start today,' she explained to Massie.

Todd sauntered down, dressed in some new Diesel jeans, and an old T-shirt that said 'I'm ready to spice it up!' Massie raised her eyebrows but said nothing. Tanya was dressed in a Ralph Lauren sundress, her Louis Vuitton handbag dangling from her perfect little fingers. She gazed down fondly at her Chanel ballet flats and extended a hand forward.

'Pleased to meet you again, Macy.'

'It's MASSIE.'

'Whatevs.' She then walked off to plant a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. She simpered.

Massie nearly threw up.

Claire ran down the stairs, her old Tommy Hilfiger bag dragging on the Persian carpet.

Her hair looked dishevelled, and she ah-bviously hadn't bothered with make-up, but apart from that it was okay. To an untrained eye.

'Kuh-laire! WHAT are you wearing? We specifically agreed that we'd be wearing dresses today! And you pick shorts? SHORTS? Of all the apparel of this world!'

'Um, hey Massie.' Claire looked down, anxious, at her extremely short denim shorts from Gap. She'd sown on a red ribbon around the hem of both of the legs. She wore a tight cream tank top, and her old hoodie from Disneyworld was tied around her barely-there waist. However, when Massie glanced down at her feet, she was impressed. For Claire was wearing limited edition Supergas, the ones Massie had seen in Teen Vogue, with Swaroski crystals sewn into the canvas.

'Love the shoes,' she whispered. She caught a whiff of the new Diesel fragrance, the 'Fuel for life'. 'Now lets go on holiday!'


End file.
